Evil Maknae
by Fra.Ra1322
Summary: "Tidak mungkin bentakan dan omelan tadi terlontar jika bocah tiang itu tidak berulah. Katakan saja Kyu, biar Hyung hukum anak nakal itu,"/"I'm yours," goda Changmin dilanjutkan dengan ledakan tawanya kembali./Apabila ada yang menebak bahwa Sungmin-lah kekasih rahasia Kyuhyun maka jawabannya adalah SALAH BESAR!


**Evil Maknae**

**DECLAIMER **themself, God with original story belong to me

**Cast **_feel free and find it_

**Inspired by**Changmin thanks to and a fic by someone (so sorry because i forget the tittle and the author)

* * *

.

.

.

.

'_Sudah melihatnya? Ke ke ke ke,'_

Sebuah kalimat singkat diiringi ejekan tawa terkirim ke nomor ponsel Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi pengirimnya kalau bukan sahabat _evil _merangkap _parner in crime_-nya aka Changmin -Shim Changmin, _maknae_ _boyband _TVXQ bertubuh terjangkung seantero _SMEntertaiment_-.

Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang merasakan bahaya tak terlihat akibat pesan yang dibacanya. Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin memang sangat dekat, bagai dua kutub magnet serupa yang saling tarik menarik. Keusilan dan ke-_evil_-an keduanya sudah bukan hal aneh lagi. Namun demikian, tanpa orang luar ketahui, keduanya pupn tak jarang saling mengusili satu sama lain. Hingga terkadang membuat kekasih masing-masing merasa cemburu.

Kekasih? Yeah benar. Tersembunyi dari publik, keduanya telah memiliki tambatan hati yang pastinya bukan orang yang sama. Sifat identik tidak lantas membuat keduanya jatuh pada orang yang sama. Mustahil. Tipe penakluk hati keduanya sangatlah berlawanan.

Jangan bayangkan kekasih Cho Kyuhyun adalah _yeoja _idaman _namja _seperti Im Yoona dan Seohyun rekan seperusahaannya yang merupakan member _girlband _SNSD. Atau mungkin Victoria Song yang selama ini digosipkan fans sebagai kekasihnya. Semua salah jika menganggap demiakian. Nyatanya, kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah makhluk termanis dengan tubuh cukup mungil untuk ukuran mereka dan oh tidak akan ada yang menolak gelar manis tersemat di wajah berpipi bulat yang anehnya menambah kesan imut kekasih Kyuhyun.

Siapa orang beruntung atau malah tersial yang berhasil menaklukkan iblis macam Kyuhyun? jawabannya ,,,,,

Rahasia. Kyuhyun belum mau berbagi cerita dengan orang luar.

Itulah Cho Kyuhyun, lain halnya dengan Shim Changmin yang tidak jarang menjadi sasaran perjodohan dengan Kyuhyun oleh sebagain fans. _Sigh_. Changmin tak akan sudi bersanding dengan sesama bangsa iblis. Changmin masih terlalu normal untuk menghancur leburkan duania jika mereka bersatu. Lagipula hati Changmin telah lama diserahkan pada seoranga beruntung yang ternyata membalas perasaannya. Tidak. Jangan berimajinasi tentang kulkas sebagai pujaan hati Changmin.

Sejak _Hyung _tercantiknya -Kim Jaejoong- mogok memasak kerena Changmin kerap memonopoli kulkas, Changmin telah resmi berpisah dengan salah satu pendamping jiwanya itu. lebih baik Changmin berpisah dengan kulkas daripada tersiksa tidak merasakan kelezatan buah karya _Hyung_-nya ditambah mendapat pelototan sangar super tajam _leader_-nya Jung Yunho- yang sangat memuja kreasi 'istri' hasil restu fans.

Jika kekasih Kyuhyun merupakan seorang dengan keimutan luar biasa maka kekasih Changmin adalah kebalikkannya. Cool, maskulin, mandiri, bersuara lembut, bertanggung jawab adalah cirri-ciri kekasih Changmin. Yang tak kalah penting dari kekasih Changmin yaitu sangat memanjakan Changmin, bahkan jika Changmin berulah pada _hyungdeul_-nya maka sang kekasihlah yang meredam emosi mereka. Charisma dan wibawanya begitu kuat hingga membuat segan orang lain, terkecuali Jung Yunho yang hanya menurut pada Kim Jaejoong seorang.

Kembali pada masalah pesan singkat yang diterima Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang beru selesai _perform _mempromosikan album baru Super Junior bersama member-member lain masih terpaku di ruang ganti Super Junior dengan ponsel di genggammannya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut mencoba memahami ancaman terselebung sahabatnya itu. samar-samar telinganya menangkap pembicaraan beberapa _yeoja _yang melewati ruang ganti. Kata-kata seperti album, _thanks to_, TVXQ, dan berani tersngkut di otak _evil_-nya.

Seketika Kyuhyun meraih tas yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Sebuah album CD dikeluarkan Kyuhyun dari tasnya. Album baru TVXQ dengan wajah Changmin di bagian _cover_-nya. Kyuhyun memang sudah mendengarkan album baru sahabatnya itu, bahkan sudah sedikit menghapalnya. Musik _catchy _dan harmonisasi suara sempurnanya membuat Kyuhyun sadar tak sadar berulang kali mendengarkan seluruh lagu dari album tersebut terutama lagu _Catch Me, How are You, _dan _Dream _yang terasa sangat familiar dengan kehidupannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka album kiriman sahabatnya itu -Kyuhyun dan Changmin selalu bertukar album atau pun single setiap kali salah satunya mengeluarkan karya baru-. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar tak karuan membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang disusun rival maniak _game_-nya.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar sempurna membaca kalimat bermasalah yang akhirnya diketahui keberadaannya. Kedua manik gelapnya memandang sekitar ruang ganti, mencari sosok seseorang. Nihil. Ruang ganti dalam keadaan kosong dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu menahu keberadaan seluruh _hyung _yang tadi bersamanya.

"Shim Changmin," desis Kyuhyun berbahaya. "Awas kau,"

Tangan Kyuhyun cepat bereaksi menekan sebuah angka panggilan cepat.

"_YA PABBO!_ Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku _eoh_?!" bentak Kyuhyun begitu terdengar sapaan dari sambungan teleponnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_? Astaga dendam apa padaku? _Omo _pikirkan akibatnya padaku. Kau 'kan paling tahu bagaimana sulitnya posisiku," omel Kyuhyun tanpa jeda.

"_Annyeong _Kyuhyun-_ah_," sapa suara di seberang telepon setelah Kyuhyun menghentikan omelan tiba-tibanya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku mendengar suara berat yang menyapanya. Seingatnya orang yang ditelpoonnya tidak memiliki suara berat, malah bisa dibilang cempreng. Dan lagi sangat _out of character _sapaan seramah itu masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Kesimpulannya, Kyuhyun sudah mengomeli orang naas tak bersalah. Salah sasaran.

"Changminnie _aniyeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"_Ani, _Yu-,"

"Yunho _Hyung?_" potong Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, wae_ Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Yunho ramah, tidak ada amarah dalam ucapannya.

"_Cwesonghamnida Hyung_," pekik Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya. Bisa mati dirinya jika Sungmin _Hyung _tahu bahwa dirinya telah berlaku tak sopan pada Yunho _Hyung._

"_Gwenchanna_, apa Changmin sudah berulah lagi?"

"_Aniyo, Hyung_,"

"Tidak mungkin bentakan dan omelan tadi terlontar jika bocah tiang itu tidak berulah. Katakan saja Kyu, biar _Hyung _hukum anak nakal itu,"

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan kata hukum yang ditawarkan _Hyung _super maskulinnya itu. pernah sekali Kyuhyun turut dihukum Yunho karena berbuat onar bersama Changmin. Saat itu _hyungdeul_-nya di Super Junior angkat tangan dan menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Yunho untuk ditindak, alhasil mimpi buruk menghantui Kyuhyun selama sebulan setelahnya. Campur tangan Jaejoong _Hyung _yang sangat baik malah memperparah hukuman yang dijalaninya. Yunho _Hyung _dan Jaejoong _Hyung _adalah pasangan mengerikan untuk menegakkan kedisiplinan. Bahkan Kyuhyun heran pada Changmin yang tidak pernah jera meski hukuman menengerikan menanti perbuatan jahilnya. Sejak itu, Kyuhyun berjanji menjauhkan tangan usilnya dari pandangan Yunho _Hyung _dan Jaejoong _Hyung_. Setidaknya mengusili member TVXQ lain di balik punggung kedua superior itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir, _Hyung _tidak akan menghukummu, Kyuhyun-_ah_," ujar Yunho seakan tahu ingatan Kyuhyun melayang pada masa lalu mengerikan itu. "Apa soal ucapan Changmin?" tebak Yunho tepat.

"_Hyung _tahu?" Kyuhyun dengan polosnya meng-iya-kan tebakan Yunho.

"Apa dia sudah tahu?"

"_Mollayo Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun mengerti arti 'dia' yang dimaksud Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas panjang. "Bocah itu sudah kena karma menjahilumi, Kyu. Sejak album itu resmi liris kemarin, Changmin sakit perut dan menjadi penghuni tetap kamar mandi. Setengah jam sudah Changmin menetap di kamar mandi pagi ini," jelas Yunho akan keadaan Changmin.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam?" heran Kyuhyun.

"Salahkan _PSP _yang bersanding bersamanya di dalam. Sebentar, _Hyung _panggilkan bocah tiang itu,"

Selanjutnya yang terdengar Kyuhyun hanyalah gedoran kayu -yang diyakini Kyuhyun sebagai pintu kamar mandi di _dorm _TVXQ- dan teriakan Yunho-Changmin yang berbicara sahut-sahutan.

"_Wae_?' suara khas Changmin menggantikan suara Yunho yang tadi berbicaranya dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Mwohae, pabbo evil_?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Segala bentakan, makian, dan amarah yang telah tersalurkan pada Yunho menghilangkan daya Kyuhyun untuk memarahi Changmin.

"_Naega mwo_?" balik Changmin tak mengerti -atau mungkin pura-pura tak mengerti-.

"_Ish _kulaporkan pada Jaejoong _Hyung_," ancam Kyuhyun.

Dari luar Jaejoong yang masih bermasalah dengan _SMEntertaiment _dan aktif dengan JYJ bersama Yoochun dan Junsu -member lain TVXQ yang juga masih bermasalah- memang terlihat tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Namun di luar pengetahuan publik, fans, teman, bahkan orang-orang perusahaan, mereka masih saling berkomunikasi meski tak se-intens saat masih tergabung bersama. Kyuhyun menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui itu dan kadang turut bertukar kabar dengan mereka.

"Laporkan saja, aku masih punya malaikat pelindung," tantang Changmin meski dalam hatinya berharap Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya. Terakhir kali Jaejoong tahu kejahilannya, Channgmin terpaksa menahan sakit telinga akibat omelan dan jeweran _Hyung _yang paling memanjakannya itu.

"Cih, kau pikir aku tak tahu jadwal padat malaikatmu itu," decih Kyuhyun. "Kuhancurkan kulkas-kulkas di _dorm_-mu jika kekasih montok-ku itu termakan fitnahanmu,".

Sontak Changmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun. Changmin memang masih memerlukan kulkas-kulkas tercintanya tapi itu semua tidak sebanding dengan kiriman rahasia makanan yang selalu Jaejoong berikan padanya setiap kalianya dirinya merengek lapar. Tawa Changmin terdengar sangat amat menjengkelkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun," panggil Changmin setelah tawanya mereda dan memungkinkan untuk berbicara. "I'm yours," goda Changmin dilanjutkan dengan ledakan tawanya kembali.

Kyuhyun semakin merinding dan jengkel mendengar godaan Changmin langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

"_Ottohke_?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Kyuhyun untuk menaklukkan emosi sang kekasih. Tahu atau pun belum sang kekasih mengenai ulah Changmin, Kyuhyun harus tetap menjelaskannya. Lebih baik jika kekasihnya belum tahu karena akan lebih mudah menangani kecemburuannya disbanding jika kekasihnya sudah tahu, jatah jamahan Kyuhyun atas raga sang kekasih bisa dipastikan dalam zona merah.

.

.

.

Siang telah berganti malam. Sinaran matahari berganti kilauan sang rembulan. Di sebuah _dorm _jam dinding dengan wajah limabelas _namja _manjadi _background_-nya menunjukkan pukul 01.30 KST. Suasana _dorm _yang senyap tiba-tiba menggaduh ketika derit pintu terdengar.

Dengung-dengung lemah terdengar memenuhi penjuru _dorm_. Lelah, lapar, mengantuk, lengket, dan sebagainya terlontar dari kedelapan mulut _namja _yang memasuki ruang tengah _dorm_.

Kenapa delapan padahal yang masuk ada sepuluh _namja_? Jawabannya karena dua orang lainnya memilih diam daripada berkeluh kesah tak berkesudahan.

Choi Siwon tanpa banyak kata langsung menuju kamar mandi dan menyegarkan tubuh letihnya. Kelelahan membuat Siwon memilih bermalam di _dorm _daripada kembali ke apartemennya sendiri yang letaknya lebih jauh dari _dorm_.

Lee Sungmin, nama _namja _lain yang terlihat bungkam. Sungmin yang biasanya membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan makan kelewat malam selepas jadwal mereka selesai, lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak memperdulikan keluhan _dongsaeng _kesayangannya yang terkapar lelah di lantai bersama Shindong, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Yesung. Pertanyaan _dongsaeng _kesayangannya yang lain -Donghae dan Ryeowook- juga diabaikan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan keluhannya diabaikan _namja _ter-_aegyo _di Super Junior menghela napas. Terselip perasaan was-was melihat tingkah tak biasa _hyung_-nya. Seorang Lee Sungmin tidak akan mengabaikan apapun lontaran yang keluar dari mulut _evil maknae_ Kyuhyun.

"Bertengkar dengan Sungmin _Hyung_?" suara _innocent _Ryeowook membuyarkan monolog Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ryeowook. _Namja _bertubuh kurus kecil itu sedang menatap penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun. Kedua kelopak matanya berkedip lucu sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menyeret tubuh Yesung yang dua kali lipat dari tubuh kecilnya.

"_Aniyo_, _Hyung_" jawaban Kyuhyun formal.

Kening Ryeowook berkerut. Heran melihat _maknae _tertidak sopan se-Korea menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bahasa formal. Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya sudi memanggil _hyung _pada Sungmin, Yunho, dan Jaejoong, tiba-tiba memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Ah _ara_," senyum menggoda terukir di bibir Ryeowook. Bukan tanpa sebab ELF mencurigai _eternal maknae _Super Junior sebagai _patner evil _Kyuhyun, sebab Ryeowook yang terlihat lemah, lembut, dan polos memang tak kalah usilnya dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja wajah tak berdosanya berhasil menghalau dugaan tepat sasaran yang merngarah padanya.

"_Mwoya_?"

"Shim Changmin?" Ryeowook menyebut nama sahabat Kyuhyun dengan nada imut yang terdengar mengejek di telinga Kyuhyun. Oh, tidak, Kyuhyun sedang tidak mengada-ada. Seringai Ryeowook yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa demikian.

"_Hyungdeul ara_?' tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tidak mengindahkan godaan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun lebih mencemaskan _hyungdeul-_nya. Jika Ryeowook saja tahu keusilan sahabatnya maka kecil kemungkinan _hyungdeul_-nya tidak mengetahui perihal itu dan itu artinya sang kekasih bisa dipastikan telah mengetahuinya. Alarm bahaya Kyuhyun pun berbunyi nyaring dalam benaknya.

"_Ani, han _Sungmin _Hyung_. Setelah _perform _terakhir saat semua berbondong-bondong ke kamar mandi Sungmin _Hyung _bersenandung kecil sambil membaca tulisan di album baru TVXQ dan kemudian. BRAAKK! Sungmin _Hyung _menendang kursi di ruang ganti," Ryeowook menjelaskan kronologi dirinya dan Sungmin mengetahui adanya bom yang disulut Changmin.

'_Bingo._ _Matilah kau, Cho Kyuhyun!_' monolog Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," panggil Ryeowook. "Kau mau berdiam terus atau membantuku mengurus para korban perang ini," Ryewook menunjuk serakan tubuh tak sadarkan diri di sekitar mereka.

"Seperti aku peduli saja," Kyuhyun melenggang dengan tidak berperi-_evil_-an pada sesama _evil_.

Ryeowook yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun menatap _hyungdeul_-nya dengan wajah memelas. Tidak mungkin dirinya tega membiarkan saudara-saudaranya itu tidur di lantai tanpa alas dan selimut hingga pagi. Dan mustahil bagi dirinya memindahkan tubuh-tubuh yang berukuran lebih besar darinya -terkecuali untuk _Hyung_-nya yang berjulukan _monkey _aka Lee Hyukjae yang bernama panggung Eunhyuk-.

Kedua tangan kurus Ryeowook menggucang Yesung. "_Hyung, ppalli ireona,_" rengek Ryeowook diselingi dengan isakan kecil.

Yesung yang sangat menyayangi _namja _mungil mantan _roommate_-nya dulu terbangun mendengar isakan yang sangat dibencinya. Yesung sangat membenci isakan Ryeowook. Hanya senyuman, tawa, dan kebahagiaan yang pantas tercetak di wajah manis _namja _jago masak itu.

"_Wae_, Ryeowook-_ah_," tanya Yesung lembut, kantuk menguap tanpa sisa melihat tubuh kecil yang kini di dekapnya itu bergetar.

"Bantu aku pindahkan _Hyungdeul _ke kamar," pinta Ryeowook dengan kepala bersarang di dada Yesung. Tahukan Yesung bahwa sesungguhnya _namja _mungil yang dilindunginya itu bergetar karena menahan tawa bukan tangisan? Andai Yesung tahu, pasti Ryeowook-nya itu akan menerima hukuman malam ini.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, berjengit melihat satu persatu _hyung_-nya yang sudah pulas dibuai mimpi. '_Bagaimana caranya memindahkan mereka?_' batin Yesung nelangsa. Untuk masalah ukuran tubuh, Shindong dan Kangin jelas halangan terbesar tapi untuk ukuran gaya tidur, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sangat tidak manusiawi sekali jika dibangunkan.

"Butuh bantuan _Hyung_?" suara Siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bagai nyanyian malaikat penyelamat di telinga Yesung.

"Siwon _Hyung _bisa membantuku memindahkan _hyungdeul _ke kamar?" tanya Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan lepas dari kukungan lengan Yesung.

_Puppy eyes_ dan wajah _innoucent _Ryeowook yang berada tepat di depan Siwon membuat _namja _kekar itu otomatis mengangguk. Pesona kepolosan Ryeowook sangat kuat.

Yesung yang melihat tingkah dua _dongsaeng_-nya berdecih sebal. Tepatnya cemburu melihat orang lain disuguhi tatapan memohon ala Ryeowook.

"_Kaja_," ajak Ryeowook meraih tangan Siwon dan Yesung untuk segera memulai kerja rodi mereka.

Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan kesusahannya, berhati-hati membuka pintu kamarnya. Kegelapan menyambut Kyuhyun begitu pintu kamar terbuka.

'_Pasti Sungmin Hyung marah_,' yakin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bukan orang yang menyukai kegelapan meski bisa dikatakan tidak membencinya juga. Tapi Sungmin tidak biasa untuk tidak menyalakan lampu kamar semenjak dirinya berbagi ruangan bersama _dongsaeng evil_-nya itu.

"_Hyung_," panggil Kyuhyun manja setelah melihat siluet Sungmin tertimbun selimut.

"Aku tahu _Hyung _belum tidur. Jangan berpura-pura tidur, _Hyung_," Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan turut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk gundukan di ranjang Sungmin dengan erat. Bisa dirasakan Kyuhyun getaran sesenggukan _Hyung _montoknya. Isakan tertahan tertangkap pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menangis. Dan itu karena ulah usil sahabatnya. Kyuhyun menggeram jengkel mengingat keusilan Changmin padanya. Malangnya, Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun mengeram menanggapi lain. Sungmin menyangka Kyuhyun mengeram karena kesal padanya. Pemikiran itu membuat Sungmin semakin terisak. _Bunny _Ming yang tegar pun kalah oleh jerat iblis yang memeluk tubuh sintalnya.

"Ming, _uljima_," Kyuhyun berbisik lembut.

Naasnya bisikan lembut Kyuhyun berakibat fatal. Sungmin menangis semakin keras dan meronta dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan tubuh lelah tak bertenaga berusaha keras mengimbangi rontaan Sungmin. keduanya sama-sama bersikeras meronta dan menahan rontaan. Alhasil malam itu dihabiskan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan saling meronta. Keduanya tertidur karena lelah yang melanda tanpa berhias sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 pagi KST. Secercah cahaya mentari menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela yang masih tertutup rapat berikut tirainya. Cuaca pagi yang cukup cerah rupanya berhasil membangunkan _uri maknae _susah bangun.

Entah apa yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terbangun dari lelapnya sejak pagi menjelang. Tepatnya sejak pukul 5, Kyuhyun telah terbangun. Dari dalam kamarnya Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara-suara di _dorm _yang pastinya berasal dari Siwon -_Hyung_-nya yang rajin bangun pagi-. Mulai dari derit pintu, kucuran shower, hingga dentingan cangkir dan sendok di dapur.

Aroma kopi yang dibuat Siwon -mengingat baru Siwon yang bangun- cukup membuat perut Kyuhyun keroncongan. Tidur tanpa makan malam pantaslah cacing-cacing perutnya berdemo labih cepat dari kebiasaan. Namun Kyuhyun urung beranjak. Rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan tubuh dalam pelulkannya mengalahkan keganasan cacing-cacing laparnya.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah tidur _Hyung_-nya yang semalam berhasil dipaksa menghadapnya. Wajah tidur Sungmin terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Kyuhyun. Wajah putih damai dengan bibir berbentuk M yang mengerucut -dalam mimpi pun kekesalan tetap membuai Sungmin- dan sesekali Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipi bulatnya.

Kekehan gemas dan ciuman-ciuman ringan diberikan Kyuhyun. Dahi dan kedua bulatan di wajah Sungmin-lah yang bertubi-tubi menerima serangan bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Semua pasti aneh mengetahui tingkah Kyuhyun dan bertanya-tanya perubahan sikap Kyuhyun sejak semalam. Perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin seakan memiliki arti lain dan menyalahi perlakuan _dongsaeng_ terhadap _hyung_-nya. Berbeda, lebih spesial dan mesra mungkin menilik kecupan-kecupan yang masih dilancarkan Kyuhyun.

Apabila ada yang menebak bahwa Sungmin-lah kekasih rahasia Kyuhyun maka jawabannya adalah SALAH BESAR! Berhati-hatilah terhadap tebakan itu sebab bila _uri _Cho Kyuhyun mengetahuinya maka iblis dalam dirinya akan mengamuk tanpa ampun membantai siapapun yang berpikiran demikian.

Sungmin terlalu indah untuk disebut sebagai kekasih rahasia Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memujanya. Bagi Kyuhyun kata rahasia hanya mencoreng derajat Sungmin yang sangat amat tinggi. Lebay? Biarlah, toh itu kenyataan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin-nya itu sempurna, indah, agung, dan tak tersaingi.

Lalu jika ada yang menanyakan hubungan keduanya, bagaimana? Kyuhyun akan menjawab dengan lantang bahwa mereka adalah _SOULMATE_ PASANGAN JIWA yang kini terikat dalam status kekasih.

Apa bedanya dengan kekasih rahasia? Oh ayolah, berpikirlah lebih cermat. Mereka memang pasangan kekasih tapi mereka tidak merahasiakannya. Tidak ada yang menanyakan status hubungan mereka, jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun atau Sungmin jika tidak membeberkan kehidupan pribadi mereka. _Ish _di telinga Kyuhyun kekasih rahasia itu sama dengan selingkuhan. Demi semua _game _yang ada di dunia. Kyuhyun tidak berselingkuh dengan Sungmin. Satu-satunya kekasih Kyuhyun hanyalah Lee Sungmin yang sedang diperjuangkan Kyuhyun untuk berganti menjadi Cho Sungmin. Kyumin _shipper_ pasti akan terlonjak senang mengetahui kebenaran dukungan mereka ini.

Masih pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengecup setiap jengkal wajah Sungmin kecuali kelopak mata dan bibir.

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan di wajahnya. Buaian mimpi perlahan pudar dan menggembalikan kesadaran yang sempat terengut darinya. Kelopak mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah kesana kemari, pertanda siap terbuka.

"Ugh," lenguhan lolos dari kerucutan bibir Sungmin.

Tak lama kedua mata _foxy_ Sungmin terbuka. Senyuman tulus Kyuhyun adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Sungmin. Detik berikutnya, senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi ketidakpercayaan dan kekagetan. Pasalnya kelinci seksinya yang semalam marah kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan kepala di dadany.

_Shock_. Itulah yang dialami Kyuhyun.

Tidak merasakan balasan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengehentikan gerakan kepalanya. Bibirnya kembali maju dengan pipi semakin membulat bak balon. "_Wae_?' suara Sungmin menghalau terjangan _shock _Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tidak marah?" tanya Kyuhyun, kedua lengannya menarik pinggang Sungmin yang hendak menjauh.

"Ah!" seru Sungmin teringat akan sesuatu, sebelah tangannya menepuk dahi tanpa poninya. Tingkahnya sungguh menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun.

_Foxy eyes _Sungmin menyipit, tajam menghujam manik gelap Kyuhyun.

"_W-wae-waeyo_ Ming?" Kyuhyun super gugup menghadapi _bunny _montoknya yang siap menginterogasi.

"Aw aw,,, _appo _Ming. _Jinjja appo_," Kyuhyun mengeliat kesana kemari menghindari cubitan Sungmin yang tak mau lepas di pinggangnya. Cubitan Sungmin tidak main-main.

"Rasakan!" ujar Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_ Ming,,, _appo_, _appo. Appo _Ming," ringis Kyuhyun.

"Pernyataan Changmin ditambah skandal dengan Taemin dan Changmin yang menjadi _headline news _di media, apalagi yang kau sembunyikan _eoh_?" tuntut Sungmin.

Sungmin ingat dengan jelas kata-kata yang dituliskan Changmin pada ucapan terimakasihnya di album baru TVXQ. Sungmin juga tidak lupa banyaknya media yang mengangkat tema skandal segitiga diantara Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan _hoobae _mereka Lee Taemin.

Bohong bila Sungmin berkata tidak cemburu. Demi segala benda _pink _di dunia, Sungmin amat sangat cemburu. Lebih dari lima tahun bersanding dengan Kyuhyun tidak lantas membuat rasa cemburu di hati Sungmin pudar. Kecemburuan Sungmin menguat seiring dengan semakin besar buncahan cintanya.

Sebut Sungmin bodoh atas kecemburuannya itu. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun beradegan mesra dengan Changmin dan Taemin karena tuntutan agensi mereka yang menginginkan adanya interaksi. Setidaknya _skinship _sesama rekan tidak akan membangunkan keganasan _ELF_ yang sangat protektif pada mereka. Lain dari itu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah sahabat tak terpisahkan yang tidak akan mengundang amarah fans, sedangkan Taemin merupakan _hoobae _yang salah satu membernya merupakan anggota _line _khusus Kyuhyun, dialah Choi Minho.

Cemburu tetaplah cemburu. Kekasih mana yang tidak cemburu melihat kemesraan pujaan hatinya dengan orang lain. Perbedaan minat semakin menebalkan kecembuaruan di hati Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Changmin seakan memiliki dunia sendiri yang tidak dapat dimasuki Sungmin, inilah yang kerap memicu pertengkaran.

Semalam Sungmin tidak bisa menahan lagi kecurigaan dalam hatinya. Sakit hati dan kecewa yang mengendap menguar lepas. Sungmin tidak ingin membuat gempar sehingga memilih segera mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

"_Jinjja_ Ming. Aku tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan mereka. Changmin hanya ingin membalas dendam padaku makanya dia menuliskan hal seperti itu. Soal _skinship _di panggung, kau tahu sendiri 'kan alasannya. Lagipula aku tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada Taemin. Ming, percayalah,,,ak-,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pagi ini Kyuhyun sukses dibuat _shock _oleh _namjachingu _tercintanya. Sungmin, tanpa aba-aba membungkan bibirnya yang sedang menjelaskan kebenaran atas tuduhan selingkuh.

Awalnya Sungmin hanya menempelkan bibir, kelamaan Sungmin mengemut dan menggoda bibir Kyuhyun. Menarik Kyuhyun untuk turut larut dalam 'sarapan' mereka.

Pagutan semakin liar setelah Kyuhyun berperan serta dan mendominasi. Desahan erotis mengalun di sela-sela tautan bibir mereka. Asyik pada bibir pasangan membuat keduanya menulikan diri dari gedoran Leeteuk.

"_Waeyo Hyung_?" Donghae yang melihat Leeteuk kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah masam bertanya.

"Mereka itu, mentang-mentang hari ini _off_ berbuat yang tidak-tidak," beber Leeteuk.

"_Jinjja _Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _Hyung off_?" tanya Eunyuk. Bukan perbuatan tidak-tidak yang mengagetkan Eunhyuk melainkan kabar liburnya _evil-bunny _yang mengejutkannya. Ayolah, bertahun-tahun bersama menghilangkan reaksi terkejut atas kemesraan dan keintiman yang kerap tanpa malu-malu dibagi di depan mereka. Desahan yang hampir terdengar tiap malam dari kamar Kyuhyun-Sungmin cukup menjadi alunan nina bobo di _dorm _Super Junior.

"Hanya mereka?" tanya Donghae menimpali ucapan sahabat _yadong_-nya.

"_Ne_," jawab Leeteuk lemah. "Cepat kita sarapan, jadwal kita padat hari ini. Biarkan saja mereka, tidak perlu menyisakan makanan Wookie-_ah_," cegah Leeteuk yang melihat Ryeowook hampir memisahkan santapan mereka. "Pasti nanti Kyuhyun akan merengek meminta Sungmin memasak, sia-sia jika kita menyisakan makanan," tambahnya hapal kebiasaan Kyuhyun setelah bergulat. Seluruh member yang ada di meja makan -Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Yesung, dan Kangin- menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju.

Tak sampai setengah jam, Leeteuk telah menggiring semua member yang memiliki jadwal untuk beranjak dari _dorm_. Setelah memastikan _dorm _terkunci dan pesan untuk Kyuhyun-Sungmin, Leetuk menyusul member lainnya yang sudah menunggu di parkiran.

"Ming," Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin yang terlena karena pagutan liar mereka, hanya sekedar pagutan tak lebih. Tidak. Belum mungkin.

"Katakan kenapa _mood_-mu pagi ini berubah drastis?"

"Ukh Kyu-_ah_," bukan jawaban melainkan lenguhan yang disuarakan Sungmin. bagaimana Sungmin bisa menjawab jika tangan Kyuhyun terus bermain di bagian atas tubuhnya yang tak terlindungi. "_Jebal_,Kyu," pinta Sungmin mendesak. "Ukh,,,hentikan bertanya atau aku tidak akan mau kau sentuh selama 10 tahun ke depan,"

"_Ish, ANI!_' teriak Kyuhyun. tak sudi Kyuhyun merelakan jatah penyatuan tubuh demi pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mengganjal. Apalah arti ganjalan pertanyaan di hatinya dibandingkan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan tubuh menggoda kekasih montoknya itu. Mati perlahan Kyuhyun jika tidak bisa menyentuh kekasihanya. Jangankan larangan menyentuh, larangan mencium bibir Sungmin saja tidak sanggup Kyuhyun jalankan walau hanya sehari.

"Ming-_ah_," Kyuhyun-lah yang kini mendesah menikmati kemahiran jemari sang kekasih bermain di selangkangannya yang masih berbalut celana. "Ukh, kelinci nakal harus dihukum. Ugh _aish _jangan protes jika kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar seminggu ke depan," desis Kyuhyun berserta jilatan di telinga Sungmin.

Selanjutanya hanya desahan dan derit ranjang yang menjadi _backsound _kegiatan menyambut pagi mereka. Kamar bernuansa _pink _berserta benda-benda dan _game _di dalamnya menjadi saksi bisu panasnya pergulatan dua insan sejenis itu.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

* * *

Tengah malam, Sungmin terbangun berkat deringan ponselnya. _ID caller_ yang tak biasa memaksa Sungmin menerima panggilan.

"_Wae_?" sunggut Sungmin kesal. Waktu tidur yang terganggu dan emosi yang masih menguasai hatinya keluar menyapa si penelpon.

"_OMO HYUNG_!" teriakan bernada tinggi memekak indra pendengaran Sungmin. Spontan Sungmin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Matanya menatap _namja _yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Hentikan teriakan mengerikan itu, atau Jaejoong _Hyung _perlu bertindak," ancam Sungmin.

"_Aigoo, Hyung. Jeongmal mianhaeyo_," si penelpon yang tak lain Shim Changmin terdengar menyesal -atau takut mungkin-. "_Hyung _jangan laporkan pada Jaejoong _Hyung_,"

"Katakan maumu,"

Tegas Sungmin masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"_Hyung _pasti bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun 'kan. _Mianhaeyo Hyung_, aku hanya membalas dendam pada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah semena-mena merampas _game _baru yang sukses aku pesan sebulan yang lalu saat kami berburu _game_,"

Ingatan Sungmin terlempar ke waktu sebulan yang lalu dimana Kyuhyun dengan bangganya menceritakan kehebatannya mendapatkan _game limited edition _yang hanya ada beberapa puluh di dunia.

"Aku kesal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, _Hyung_. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja mengusilinya,"

"Kenapa memberitahu _Hyung_? Bukankah jika _Hyung_ tidak tahu, penderitaan Kyuhyun akan semakin menjadi," tanya Sungmin penasaran setelah mendengar penjelasan Changmin.

Di seberang sana, Changmin bernapas lega mendengar sambutan _Hyung aegyo_-nya tak seketus sebelumnya. Sungmin sudah tak marah padanya. "Yunho _Hyung _menghukumku," adu Changmin.

"_Jinjja_?" Sungmin turut prihatin pada nasib _maknae _jangkung itu. "Apa yang Yunho _Hyung _lakukan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau mengingatnya, ukh andai Jaejoong _Hyung _tahu anak kesayangannya disiksa begini pasti _Appa _akan memohon-mohon padaku," kekehan Changmin tak luput mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Kalau Yunho _Hyung _mendengar bisa tamat riwayatmu,"

"Tidak akan _Hyung_, aku tidak sedang di _dorm_. Aku kabur dari hukuman, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan malaikatku daripada bersusah-susah menjalankan hukuman sadis Yunho _Hyung_,"

"Malaikat? Memang kau dimana Changminnie?"

"Di apartemen kekasihku," jawab Changmin.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

"Tentu," yakin Changmin, "karena itu, _Hyung _tidak perlu cemburu padaku. Mustahil aku tertarik pad iblis Cho itu sementara aku sudah memiliki malaikat. Tapi kalau untuk membantuku mengerjai Kyuhyun dengan senang hati aku ijinkan _Hyung _cemburu padaku," ledek Changmin.

"_Nugu_?"

"_Nugu nugu_?"

"Kekasihmu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan Shim Changmin memiliki kekasih,"

"Em dia malu _Hyung_ kalau orang lain tahu hubungan kami, tapi aku akan beritahu _Hyung _jika janji tutup mulut,"

"_Ne_, janji sesama _namja _tak akan _Hyung _ingkari,"

"Dia itu psssstt,,,," Changmin membisikkan dengan sangat lirih nama kekasihnya.

Keterkejutan terlontar dari gumanan Sungmin. Mengapa berguman? Karena Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun terbangun.

Tak berapa lama percakapn masih terus mengalir seputar kekasih Changmin. Sungmin dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi terus memberondong Changmin dengan pertanyaan. Kedua manusia bertolak belakang dalam hal tinggi badan ini semakin larut dalam gosip dari pelakunya langsung dan lupa waktu. Gosip antar _uke-_kah? Atau gosip tips menghadapi _uke-seme_ setipe kekasih Changmin dan Kyuhyun? Hanya Sungmin dan Changmin yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Jeongmal mianhae, _ff kali ini bukannya membaik malah semakin turun kualitasnya. Jujur gue nggak sreg sama _ending_-nya. Bukan ini _ending _yang gue mau tapi otak gue nggak ngasih ide apapun selain ini. Buat yang pernah baca ff gue sebelumnya _and _nggak puas sama ff kali ini boleh kok kasih masukan, nge-_bashing _juga silahkan. Huaaaaa _yeorobun mianhae~..._

**Balasan review Topeng :**

**mitade13 : **_mianhae saeng_ kalau ff-nya sedih,,,itu kan bukti Kibum-pun manusia yang bisa galau #dibunuh Snowers+ELF  
Masalahnya adalah Kibum lagi galau di ff itu,,,,hehehe,,,,mianhae bercanda, masalahnya nanti deh bakalan tahu kalau hutang ff gue yang lain udah tamat...  
skali lagi, sebenernya Topeng tuh _side story_ sebuah ff hutang gue yang masih terlunta-lunta,,,gue janji sebisa mungkin secepatnya ngeberesin tuh ff biar yang baca Topeng nggak pada bingung...gomawo...

**Balasan review I Can't Accept This :**

**yolyol : **Auh jangan kenceng2 gebukin Kyu-nya ntar Ming marah loh '0'  
Hehehe,,,jadi setuju donk ma ending yang gini ^^  
_Gomawo_ udah baca _and review_...

**Zahra Amelia :** _annyeong,,,gomawo_ udah baca _and review_ juga ^^  
_sequel_ dari Kyuhyun _side_? waduh bisa jadi panjang dunk ff-nya,,,gue pertimbangin dulu ya...  
Ming kan berhati lapangan (bola) dan tegar #pelukMing

**cho vhe kyumin :** ,,,_mianhae_, Kyunnie kayak gitu cuma tuntutan peran doank kok...  
Gue-nya ogah bikin adegan _kissing_ Kyuhyun ama yang lain, _kiss need feeling_,,,kalo NC di situ kan _having fun without love_,,,huuaaaa #dikuliti sparkyu+pumkiners  
Tadi Ming liatnya avatar kok bukan _live_-nya Kyunnie #digiles traktor  
_gomawo_ ^^

**Chikyumin :** _jinjja sad_? Huaaaa #joget keliling kota...gue juga salut ama ketegaran Ming v-v..._gomawo..._

**KyuLoveMin :** Yups ini _oneshoot_..._mianhae_ gue yang pabbo nggak nyantumin tulisan _END_ di akhir cerita TT-TT #_bow_  
sequel ya? tergantung hasil polling yang gue buat yak,,,,gak janji tapi gue usahain,,,,alasan Kyu selingkuh tuh gara-gara xxxxxx alias rahasia,,,hehehehe #dilempar bom  
Kyu cinta mati ama Ming kok, jangan khawatir ^=^  
pertanyaannya kan udah gue jawab noh di atas, gak wajib donk _sequel_-nya...  
_gomawo_ KyuLoveMin udah ngebaca dan juga nge-_review_ cerita abal gue,,,,_annyeong_ ^0^

**JoBel13ve :** Silahkan tendang Kyu, mumpung Ming dalam _mood_ ngambek,,,hehehe,,,_gomawo..._

**mitade13** : alamak _waeyo? _jelek ya cerita gue? gak menarik ya? _mianhae _kalau mengecewakan, gue akan terus belajar bikin ff biar lebih menarik dan gak ngecewain,,,_gomawo _^^

**evilkyupil : **_sequel _ngikut jawaban-jawaban di atas yak sekalian nunggu hasil polling,,,,Kyuhyun nyesel kok udah ketahuan main di belakang Ming,,,hehehehe,,,,_gomawo..._

**rutha : **_mianhae _udah bikin rutha mo nangis, untung ja baru mau kan belum ampe kejadian nangisnya,,,hehehe,,,ini _oneshoot,,,,jeongmal mianhae _atas keteledoran gue nggak nyantumin tulisan _END _di akhir cerita, _gomawo_ #_bow_

**Sunghyunnie : **_Mianhae_ ini udah _End_...gue lupa gak taruh tulisan _END_ di akhir cerita,,,_mianhae, gomawo_ #_bow_

**JOYeerrElpeu :** _next_ apanya? #tampang_pabbo_  
ini udah _end_ loh '0'  
_mianhae_ kalau udah bikin salah sangka,,,  
_gomawo_ udah sudi baca plus _review_ juga ^^


End file.
